Naruto:Uzu town delinquent
by Sosababy
Summary: What if a kid grew up in the toughest neighborhood? What if he grew up in the slums? What if they had the chance to live a better life? How will he live his life in Konoha? Does a better environment change a person? NarutoXoc All the Naruto characters you know and love.


Chapter 1 Mind games

 **I just decided to write this. This is something i've been thinking of. What I think would've happened if Naruto would've returned Sakura's fake feelings. Leave a review more stuff to come. Rather it be good or bad i like feedback. I could make more chapters depending on how this one performs.**

 _Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto if I did I would be sitting in my mansion smoking 24/7. The man behind the masterpiece is Masashi Kishimoto._

Naruto Uzumaki felt like the man of the world. His life had done a complete 360. He hooked up with Sakura his childhood crush (cringe). Second his best friend Sasuke had come back to Konoha city. What else could a 18 year old boy ask for? So he was on his way to see if Sasuke wanted to chill with him.

People like to catch up on old times right? So he was riding his bike to Sasuke's house. Sasuke lived in the same house from 4 years ago when he had left. His family had to move because Madara the Ceo of the red eye industry ordered his Father Fugaku Uchiha to do so. He was Vice president and it was his duty to expand the company to different regions.

So he went on a four year trip to negotiate with different companies. Eventually the company started bringing in thousands, then millions, and went from there. Sasuke was a rich boy who got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. Sakura had a family who brought in enough income to live in a two story house and have a decent lifestyle.

Naruto on the other hand was living on the streets after he had ran from the orphanage. Eventually Jiraiya found Naruto took him in and gave him shelter. He found out this was the only thing connecting him to Minato and Kushina. Even though he took Naruto in he still kicks himself because he felt like it should've been sooner.

So eventually Naruto made it to Sasuke's house and boy was he in for a suprise. So he buzzed the beeper in the front of the house.

''Uchiha mansion how may I help you?'' asked Itachi Uchiha the older sibling of Sasuke Uchiha

''Uh, I'm looking for Sasuke,'' Naruto had said in a normal voice

''Oh it's you Naruto!'' exclaimed Itachi obviously happy to see him after so long.

The gates opened and he made his way inside the house. Then he was suprised when saw Sakura's shoes. I mean why would your girlfriend go to another dude's house without you knowing? '' 's rooms is the third room on the right'' said a older looking man who he can guess was just a guard or butler. He took his time getting up the stairs because this probably wasn't gonna be good.

Sasuke nor Sakura would answer the phone and he saw Sakura's shoes at Sasuke's place, and without him knowing. His girlfriend going to another guy's crib who happened to be his best friend didn't add up and also the fact that nobody told him about this.

Soon as he got to the door he was told to go to he could hear somebody moaning. Moaning with a boy and a girl in the room with the door closed could only mean one thing.

''Nah, they wouldn't haha'' he laughed to himself. ''Maybe i'm just having an off day.'' I mean Sasuke wouldn't do that to me right?'' he said to himself obviously trying to avoid thinking what any logical person would.

So he wiggled the knob and saw it was locked. Sasuke saw this as well ''Itachi i'm fucking busy!" Sasuke yelled out not even bothering to see who it was. But boy was his life about to change.

Naruto had no other way of getting in besides busting through the door. He pulled his phone out, put it on record,and busted through the fucking door.

When he walked in the room he could see Sakura on top of Sasuke cowgirl style still moving in action. Aware of the outburst she spun around and came face to face with Naruto who was just standing with hurt, betrayal, and shock written all on his face.

Gasp, ''Omg Naruto what are you doing here!" exclaimed Sakura as she tried to get out the bed and put her clothes on back on.

That question only fueled Naruto's rage. "Bitch what you mean what i'm doing here I should be asking you the same fucking thing." Naruto yelled at Sakura. "It's not what it looks like" said Sakura obviously trying to get out of the situation.

"So you feel the need to lie to me even when i catch your thotty ass in fucking action. Do you think i'm a fucking dumbass or something?" yelled a pissed off Naruto.

"Listen dobe I swear you weren't suppose to find out about this. We were gonna tell you eventually but not like this" assured Sasuke making himself known in the situation. "It would be best if you just leave."

You staying would only add salt to the wound." he said to Naruto."So this is how i'm repayed huh?

You smash my girl and try to play me like a fool?'' Naruto said trying to suppress his anger.

"Naruto it wasn't suppose to be like this I still love you I wasn't lying when i said I wanted to be with yo-" she couldn't finish the sentence because she was cut off. "Shut the fuck up you moraless cheating fucking slut!" he yelled at Sakura. ''We're sorry Naruto" said Sasuke who got out the bed and took his time putting his clothes back on. "You're not sorry!" he yelled at Sasuke.

"You know you're right we're not sorry" assured Sasuke. This suprised Sakura who had her clothes back on. "Sasuke don't do this" she pleaded trying to stop him from making things worse then they already were.

"You see this isn't the first time we've done this. It's been quite some time actually a whole month to be specific" he said in a normal tone not worrying about the consequences. ''Is this true Sakura?" Naruto turned his attention to Sakura to confirm if what he'd just said was true. "Yes Naruto it's true" she said hanging her head in shame and defeat.

Naruto Uzumaki was about to make one of the worst decisions he could ever make in his 18 years of living. The next thing he did suprised Sakura and Sasuke. "Sayonara to both of you" said Naruto pulling out a loaded handgun. "Blam" the gun could be heard firing off and hitting Sasuke Uchiha through the head in the process. "Ahhh" screamed Sakura scared and shocked by what just happened. "Bitch shut up" yelled Naruto as he ended Sakura's screaming with a second bullet.

Looking at what he'd done out of blind love and rage he pointed the gun to his head as well. "I don't even have anything to live for he said to himself "blam". A sweaty figure jumped out his sleep. "Ahhhhh" he yelled to himself startled by the dream he just had. Waking up the person who was laying onside of him.

 **What happens from here on out? Find out in the next chapter. Make sure to leave a comment or nah. A review as well leave thoughts what I could've done better. I strive for improvement. I'm aware of the mistakes in this chapter my microsoft word expired. Sosa baby u know how i'm rocking baby. Only trying to get better leave tips. See yall later.**


End file.
